Safe
by Matcha Mochi
Summary: Years later, Jeff has a nightmare about what was so close to being at Stonehenge. Tony hasn't forgotten either.  Jeff/Tony, fluffy as a dandelion.


Tony was awakened by a half-choked cry from the body next to him under the sheets. He sat up, apprehensive, dark curls falling haphazardly about his face.

"Jeffrey?" he sleepily questioned. "Are you alright?"

The blonde did not respond, in the darkness Tony could see that his eyes were closed, seeing something in his brilliant mind that was obviously terribly upsetting. He cried out again.

"Jeff…?" Tony looked down at his partner's face, which was twisted in terror at what Tony now recognized as a nightmare. He was trembling, sweating, and it was unsettling to see that usually placid face so distressed. "Wake up, love." Tony placed one hand on the engineer's shoulder, gently trying to shake off the dream, reaching across to flick on the bedside light with the other.

Jeff's eyes shut tight for a moment, and a tense second later fluttered open to his lover's anxious, beautiful visage; full bottom lip concernedly nibbled at, dark brows knit in worry over deep brown eyes that searched his own.

"Tony." Jeff said with such relief in his voice that the other had to wonder at just what his dream had been about. He propped himself up on his elbows, and then he was level with Tony, where he could wrap his arms around the brunet's body and hold him there like he would disappear if he let go.

"Yes, Jeff?" Tony wiggled his arms free of Jeff's grasp, returning the embrace, hands massaging comforting circles on his back, an invitation to share his worries. The engineer was still shaking.

"What would have been if-" his voice broke. "If we were any later, at- at Stonehenge?" Tony's sharp intake of breath meant that he knew exactly what would have been. That one night, years ago, the first time he'd seen Jeff since he left on that madcap journey, the night that was so close to being the last time Jeff would ever see him. Tony's hands paused, and then he was holding the blonde just as tightly as his mind was flooded with memories that had never faded, memories of the terrible sense of _I am going to die_, of the unearthly chambers and his clear, glass casket. Of the distant crash and aquatic rush as Ness' bat was finally able to free him, of coughing the wretched fluid out of his weakened, tired system, his throat raw and it hurt to breathe but _he was alive_ and there was Jeff, just as frightened and not knowing how to help his friend.

It was his turn to struggle for words. "I-I don't know," the biologist lied. "I probably wouldn't be here with you, I guess. But," he hurriedly amended, "I am, and I'm glad to be, and I love you." Jeff had loosened his grip enough to look the brunet in the face, registering the full implications of that statement.

"But we were so close," _to losing you_ "What if we had one more fight along the way? What if the glass were any thicker? What if—" Jeff's fretting was lost as he was quieted by Tony's warm, familiar lips against his own, and Tony could taste the salt of tears he hadn't noticed shed.

When he pulled back, his features assumed a kind, indulgent smile. "You overthink things, dear." He soothed, running a hand through golden blonde strands. "Focus on the outcome. I'm safe. We made it. It's also a little late to be considering all the variables and what-ifs at this point, isn't it?"

"Th-that's not the point. I know it is. I—" He was once again silenced by a kiss, a little more insistent this time, urging him to forget his worries.

"Then what is? Jeffrey, you dreamed about it, didn't you?" Tony murmured.

The horror beginning to recede from his mind, Jeff nodded almost guiltily, like a child gone to take refuge under a parent's covers after something went bump in the night. "Sorry I woke you." He released the other young man, reaching to switch off the lamp, only for Tony to intercept his hand and return it to his lap.

"Don't be. That's what I'm here for. If you ever need anything, hey—"

"I'll come to you, right." He smiled the smile that had never quit making Tony's heart flutter.

"Right." Tony leaned in for an Eskimo kiss, which Jeff followed up with a more conventional one on his lips.

The blonde made a second attempt for the light, and then felt his partner's arms pull him back under the comforter in the darkness. He snuggled closer, appreciating the clean scent of Tony's shampoo and soft curls brushing against his nose. "You're brilliant, love."

"Mm. You too, Jeff. Hope you sleep better now, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

[A/N: Stonehenge was one of my favourite and least favourite points of the whole game. That and the Cave of the Past, which I totally want to write about as well. This is me, writing somewhat for serious-like, so critique and review is welcomed with thick skin, whether or not I heed it. ]


End file.
